Vergo- Sonderfolge
Wie bin ich gleich noch mal in diese Situation gekommen? Ich wollte doch eigentlich nur dieses Mädchen namens Hannah töten und jetzt sitze ich ihr bei Kerzenschein gegenüber... Ich sollte mich erstmal vorstellen: Mein Name ist Vergo und das Mädchen, das mir gegenüber sitzt, hat bereits mehrere Menschen erschossen. Seltsam, normalerweise sind meine Opfer etwas älter… Aber ich werde sie ganz bestimmt nicht wegen ihres Alters diskriminieren. Immerhin durfte ich selbst sehen, wie sie jemanden erschossen hatte. Wer das Opfer war? Ich weiß nicht, sie kam mir bekannt vor. Ich glaube sie hatten sich um eine Kiste gestritten und Hannah hat das andere Mädchen einfach so erschossen. Aber ich glaube der Grund, warum sie das getan hat. ist nicht weiter wichtig. Nachdem ich Hannah betäubt und an meinen Drehort gebracht habe, ist blöderweise der Strom ausgefallen. Und Daves Kamera läuft nur über Steckdose... Jetzt kann ich nicht übertragen. Dabei habe ich alles schon so schön vorbereitet. Das Beste wird wohl sein, dass ich sie töte und das Video der Überwachungskamera nehme. Zum Glück haben die ein internes Stromsystem. Oh Mann, dass heißt aber, dass ich keine Live- Übertragung machen kann. Außerdem will ich mich ja auch irgendwie vorstellen. Ich könnte es ja auch so machen, dass... Das könnte funktionieren. Dave betritt den Raum. „Und?", frage ich erwartungsvoll. „Sieht nicht so aus, als würde der Strom heute noch angehen.", seufzt er. Er war voller Spinnweben. Ich möchte nicht wissen, worauf er da unten alles getroffen ist. „Reichen die Kerzen für die Beleuchtung aus?", frage ich. „Wahrscheinlich. Aber wird dann nun mal keine Live- Übertragung." „Darüber habe ich mir auch schon Gedanken gemacht.", bemerke ich und lege den Kopf schief, „Ich hätte da eine Idee, für eine kleine Entschädigung an mein Publikum. Nur ist die Sache dann etwas anders als sonst und etwas.......komplizierter." Ich stehe auf und flüstere ihm meine Idee ins Ohr. „Das funktioniert?", fragt er schließlich. „Sofern ich genug Betäubungsmittel habe." Wir hören ein Stöhnen. Es kommt von dem Mädchen. „Ich werde schnell noch etwas von unseren Lieferanten holen gehen!", meint Dave und rennt aus den Raum. Ich setzte mich wieder zu dem Mädchen. Die Kerzen hüĺlen sie in ein rötliches Licht. Ich muss auf einmal anfangen zu kichern. Ich meine kommt schon: Ich sitze bei Kerzenschein mit einem Mädchen an einem Tisch, um später mit ihr zu Essen. Diese Situation ist schon ungewohnt... Ich war etwas aufgeregt. Ich arbeitete erst seit zwei Wochen beim Fernsehen. Außerdem war ich auf Probe und trotzdem durfte ich als einer der ersten ein Video von diesem Typen sehen. Ich hatte schon viel von ihm gehört. Sein Name war Vergo und man konnte manchmal seine Show im Fernsehen sehen. Ich hatte immer wieder versucht eine seiner Folgen zu sehen. Aber bis jetzt habe ich sie immer verpasst. Als Mediengestalter im Bild und Ton hat man leider wechselnde Arbeitszeiten. Aber als mein Chef uns in den Besprechungsraum rief um ein Video von Vergo zu sehen, machte mein Herz vor Freude einen Sprung. Ich kam endlich im Raum an. Ein paar andere Mitarbeiter haben sich bereits um das Band versammelt. Auf dem Band stand 'Vergo+Hannah'. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wer diese Hannah war, aber ich ließ mich auch nicht lange dadurch ablenken. „Sind wir dann alle da?", fragt der Chef. Ich schaute mich um. Wir waren recht viele, aber wir waren auch eine große Firma. „Ich glaube immer noch nicht, dass es von Vergo ist. Normalerweise macht er die Dinge doch live.", meint Sven aus der Abteilung für Ton. „Vielleicht ist etwas dazwischen gekommen und er musste umdenken.", gibt eine dickere Frau zu bedenken. Ich glaube ihr Name war Emily. „Wie auch immer, wir sollten uns das Band ansehen!", meinte der Chef. Er schob das Band in einen alten verstaubten Kassettenrekorder. Ich fragte mich, warum Vergo in Zeiten von DVD und BLURAY eine Videokassette benutzt hatte. Diese Frage wurde mir allerdings sofort beantwortet, als der Inhalt abgespielt wurde. Der Kameraqualität nach sah die Aufnahme aus, wie von einer älteren Überwachungskamera. Diese Kameramodelle zeichnen noch auf Kassette auf. Das Bild war schwarz weiß und der Ton war eher spärlich. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte man sehr gut sehen, wie ein Junge mit weißer Maske ins Bild ging. Als er anfing zu sprechen zuckte ich zusammen. Trotz der Tonqualität und der verzerrten Stimme, kamen mir seine Worte so klar vor. „Hallöchen! Mein Name ist Vergo und es freut mich, dass Sie sich die Zeit genommen haben, mein Video anzusehen." Er lächelte. Es war ein unglaublich wunderschönes Lächeln, bei dem man seine Spitzen Zähne sehen konnte. „Durch kleine technische Schwierigkeiten konnte ich heute leider keine Live- Sendung machen. Ich entschuldige mich noch einmal ausdrücklich dafür!" Er geht aus dem Bild und die Kamera schwang auf die andere Seite rüber. Das Bild war nun etwas zittriger. Als hätte jemand die Kamera abmontiert und würde jetzt versuchen ohne Stativ zu filmen. Aber die Kameraführung war ansonsten einwandfrei, ohne Frage. Vergo setzte sich an einen Tisch. Der Tisch war voll mit verschiedenen Gerichten. Zumindest sah es so aus, wie schon gesagt die Bildqualität war nicht so gut. Vergo saß etwas gegenüber. Es sah komisch aus. Ein bisschen wie ein Mensch. Ich meine, einen Kopf zu erkennen, aber da redete Vergo schon weiter. „Dieses Mädchen hat mehrere Leute eiskalt erschossen. Unter ihren Opfern waren 8 Frauen von denen 6 Kinder hatten. Bei einer hat sie nebenbei den Mann getötet, während er noch versucht hatte seiner langsam verblutenden Frau zu helfen." Sein Lächeln war nun völlig verschwunden. „Bei einem Mann hat sie vorher seinen 3 Monate alten Sohn per Kopfschuss getötet. Als der Mann versuchte sie mit einem Messer anzugreifen, nahm sie ihm das Messer ab und verpasste ihm eine große Fleischwunde in der Magengegend." Es war nun völlig still in unserem Besprechungsraum. Jeder wartete nur gespannt auf die Reaktion von Vergo „Ich könnte ihnen noch viel mehr über ihre Opfer erzählen, doch deshalb bin ich nicht hier.", sagte er schließlich und ein Lächeln zeichnete sich wieder auf seiner Maske ab. „Hannah wurde für unser kleines Testessen die Ohren verstopft, so dass sie nicht hören konnte, was ich gerade gesagt habe." Er schnippte mit den Fingern und die Kamera bewegte sich langsam auf die beiden zu. So dass Vergo und das Mädchen, von dem man nur den Kopf sehen könnte (der Rest war durch eine Schwarze Kutte verdeckt), den gesamten Bildschirm ausfüllten. Die Kamera wurde auf einer Art Stativ abgelegt und noch ein Junge kam ins Bild. Sein Gesicht wurde ebenfalls von einer Maske verdeckt. Er nahm etwas aus den Ohren des Mädchens und legte es zur Seite. Als nächstes nahm er eine aufgeschnittene Zitrone und hielt sie unter die Nase des Mädchens. Zu meiner Überraschung wachte sie auf. „W-Wo bin ich?", fragte sie schwach. „Du bist an meinem Tisch.", beantwortete Vergo die Frage. Ich hörte Gekicher in den hinteren Reihen, beachtete es aber nicht weiter. Ich war auf das Geschehen, das sich vor meinen Augen abspielte fasziniert. Er nahm ein Messer und Schnitt etwas von einem Fleischklumpen ab, der wie ein Hackbraten aussah. „Warum sind meine Augen verbunden?", fragte das Mädchen. „Deine Sinne sollen nicht von dem was du siehst gestört werden." Er nahm die Scheiben mit einer Gabel. Sein Assistent reichte ihm den Teller und Vergo ließ eine Scheibe darauf fallen. Das Selbe machte er auch bei sich. Der Assistent schnitt ein paar Stücke zurecht und reichte ihr eines der Stücke zum Mund. „Könntest du bitte den Mund öffnen?", fragte Vergo lächelnd. Sie nahm das Stück Fleisch mit dem Mund entgegen und aß es. „Wie schmeckt es?", fragte Vergo nachdem sie mit dem essen fertig war. „Es ist lecker. Ziemlich saftig und gut zu kauen." „Schön, dass es dir schmeckt.", strahlte Vergo, „Aber es ist ja auch dein Beinfleisch!" Trotz des schwarz-weißen Effekts sah man, wie das Mädchen kreidebleich wurde. „ES IST WAS?" „Dein Beinfleisch.", wiederholte er gelassen, „Schön angebraten und überschüttet mit dem Blut, das du beim Abtrennen verloren hast. Es hat ziemlich viel Mühe und Beruhigungsmittel gebraucht um es dir abzuschneiden. Noch ein Milligramm mehr und du wärst mir wahrscheinlich weg gestorben.", lachte Vergo. Das Mädchen war kurz vollkommen perplex. Dann fing sie an sich zu erbrechen. Ich kam nicht umrum mir ein lachen zu unterdrücken. Ich weiß, das klingt grausam. Aber ich war nicht der Einzige: Alle begannen zu lachen. Jemanden sein eigenes Fleisch zu essen zu geben. Das war so irrsinnig komisch, so unwirklich. Als wir uns wieder alle gefangen hatten, sahen wir, dass Vergo und sein Assistent das Erbrochene inzwischen weggewischt haben. Vergo stand jetzt neben dem Mädchen und nahm etwas anderes vom Tisch. Es sah aus wie dieses Haggis (eine schottische Spezialität). Ich ahnte schon was jetzt kommt. Er schnitt es auf und legte es ihr auf dem Teller. „Probier mal.", bat er sie. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Keine Sorge, es nichts allzu ekelhaftes. Ich musste die lebenswichtigen Organe ja drin lassen." Er nahm einen Löffel und aß etwas von der Füllung. Es sah ein bisschen aus, wie Curry mit Würstchen. Dann nahm er noch einen Löffel. „Komm schon. Ich möchte dich nicht zwingen mit mir zu Essen, aber wenn mir nichts anderes übrig bleibt..." Er legte den Löffel weg und drückte ihren Kopf nach hinten. Dann nahm er ein Messer. „Bitte. Ich hasse es einer Lady weh zu tun." Er legte das Messer an ihren Mund. Sie schien langsam zu verstehen, was ihr Peiniger da vorhatte und krächzte leise „Stop!" Es war wohl laut genug für Vergo. Also nahm er das Messer von ihrem Mund weg. Er nahm wieder den Löffel und schob ihn ihr in den Mund. „Was ist das?", fragte sie, als sie fertig war. „Wie schmeckt es denn?", erwidert Vergo. „Die Soße schmeckt tomatig, aber das Fleisch ist sehr zart." „Ach ja, das kommt, wenn man das Fleisch in einer Tüte legt und es dann dämpft. Willst du wissen was für ein Körperteil das war?" Sie nickte. „Wärst du dann so nett, dich nicht über den Teppich zu erbrechen?" Ich musste über diese Frage kichern, so etwas hörte man bestimmt auch nicht immer. Sie nickte wieder, diesmal etwas unsicher. „Das Fleisch war eine Mischung zwischen deinen Händen und Füßen. Natürlich fein klein gehackt und geraspelt.", meinte Vergo höflich. Ich bemerkte, wie das Mädchen versuchte ihren Würgereiz zurückzuhalten. Vergo sah sie mitleidig an und wies seinen Assistent an, einen Eimer zu holen. Als dieser wiederkam, schob Vergo den Eimer sofort unter den sich krümmenden Körper. „Ich mache dir ein Angebot.", sagte er als das Mädchen fertig war, ihren Magen zu entleeren, „Ich habe eigentlich noch ein wahres Buffet aus dir zusammengekocht, aber du scheinst mein Essen nicht richtig genießen zu können.", er seufzte, „Wie wärs damit: Du wirst noch eine Sache essen und dann werde ich dieser Sache ein Ende bereiten." Sie bewegte ihren Kopf zu Vergo „Du willst mich töten?" „Du hast mehrere unschuldige Menschen erschossen. Am Leben lassen werde ich dich ganz bestimmt nicht." Stille. Das Video war auf einmal wie eingefroren. „Ok, dann machen wir es so.", flüsterte sie schließlich. „Wunderbar!", lachte Vergo. Er tanzte fast vor Freude aus dem Bild. Als er wiederkam, hatte er zwei Schüsseln mit Löffel dabei. Er stellte ihr eine Schüssel hin, nahm den Löffel und führte ihn ihr zum Mund. Als sie ihr letztes Mahl aß, bildeten sich Zeichen der Erleichterung in ihrem Gesicht ab. „Was ist das, es schmeckt so seltsam...", fragte Hannah. „Weißt du, du hattest wunderschöne Augen. Als ich sie dir ausgeschnitten habe, hat dein Körper gezuckt, als würde ihm etwas Wichtiges entfernt werden.", antwortet Vergo. Sie lächelte. So unglaublich es auch klang, sie fing an zu lächeln. Vergo lächelte ebenfalls. Und beide lächelten bis zum Ende. Sogar, als Vergo ihr mit einem Fleischermesser den Kopf abschlug. Er ging zur Kamera. „Bye then!", verabschiedete er sich und das Video endete. Wir starrten uns gegenseitig an. Unwissend, was wir nun tun sollten. Was von uns erwartet wurde... „Das wurde mit der Kassette abgegeben.", sagte der Chef schließlich und stellte einen Karton auf den Tisch. Neugierig rückten wir näher. Als er den Karton öffnete, sahen wir Fleisch. Eine Menge Fleisch. Jeder nahm sich ein Stück davon. Klar, wir waren neugierig. ABER WIR KONNTEN NICHT AUFHÖREN! Das Fleisch war so....perfekt! Ach und übrigens: Seine Show wird am Dienstag um 11 Uhr abends auf all unseren Sendern laufen... Ich sitze auf dem Stuhl. Es war immer noch so viel Essen übrig. Und das obwohl Dave und ich so viel in den Karton gestopft haben… Ich nehme mir einen Spieß. Ihr Armfleisch war darauf aufgespießt. Ich hatte es gegrillt und in ihrem Blut getränkt. Dave setzt sich zu mir und nimmt sich noch einen Spieß. „Dein Essen ist echt gut.", meint er. „Danke. Schade, dass sie nicht alles essen konnte." „Du findest auch mal jemanden Normalen, der dein Essen runter kriegt.", meint Dave und wir fingen beide an zu lachen. Aylo (Diskussion) 12:07, 3. Mai 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Vergo